User blog:Vaince321/Arc 1 Chapter 3:NJDS Part 3
(Continued from Part 2) The Vajra roared and pounced on me but I swung Ophelia, hitting the Vajra to the side and running away while holding Laure's hand. She had a poker face when she got pulled by me but I feel little to no warmth from her. Me:Are you even human...? Laure:How about you focus on what's happening??? Me:Right..... Letting go of Laure's hand, I tossed a stun grenade behind me while running away from the Vajra and it flashed into it's eyes. Grabbing Laure's hand again, I ran towards area N while calling reinforcements to ensure our safety. Hibari:We only got Ken, Baluar and Lyrr on standby Jonathan. They're ready in an hour. I have to bet on luck once they arrive onsite to get rid of the Vajra. Me:Bring them in now Hibari. Hibari:Alright. Me:Hold on till reinforcements arrive. Laure:We got company,five Ogretails and three Zygotes enroute to our location...... Me:They're nothing against me. Laure:We also got two Vajras following the Ogretails and Zygotes. Me:That's bad.... Laure:I think we can hold the Ogretails and Zygotes but for the Vajras, It's impossible unless 'reinforcements' arrive. Me:I'll hold them alone then. Laure:You can't hold them, they'll terminate you before you even move. Me:Watch me.... I walked towards the Aragami enroute to our location and stabbed Ophelia on the ground. Me:Ophelia, I may have to use Achillies's soul now, you heard what Laure said. Ophelia:Permission granted, but I still don't approve you with that pale woman. Me:Heh... That's what you say.... Ophelia:I'm your senior here.... Listen to what I say after you're back. Me:Whatever Ophelia-senpai.... Ophelia:Good now go... Wait what did you say???? Me:Nothing...... I walked towards the corner and saw the Ogretails, Zygotes and Vajras grouping up and aimed for me. I prepared for the impact before shouting for Achillies's soul. Me:ACHILLIES!!!! Achillies:Soul Break, infuse my powers with your mind Jonathan..... RELEASE THE CARNAGE!!!! Me:ARGHHHHH!!!!!! A circle of shadow appeared below me and covered me while I'm in a defenceless position. Laure saw something dark and walked towards it just to see me inside it. She dropped her God Arc and tried to pass through the wall but it pushed her back that it made her land on her back. Laure:Jonathan!!!! Me:STAY BACK LAURE!!!!! HUK!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!! My body seemed to grow in size and my shape changed into Achillies with different features and colour. I feel like I'm inside Achillies's body, moving the limbs to make sure that I have full control over it. Achillies:Don't worry, you're in control here. I glared at the Aragami group infront of me and some seemed to back off but the two Vajras bared their fangs at me. They seemed to be ready to fight against me but I think I can deal with it. Achillies:Show them the power of Achillies's Might!!! I roared loudly and both Vajras tried to pin me down with their forelimbs but I swiped them away and procceded to beat one of them into submission. The other charged for it's lightning attack but I grabbed it before it could release it and pounded it onto the wall repetitively, making sure it dies for real. I took a breather and checked around only to see Laure's expression shocked with fear. I couldn't bring myself closer to her anymore after what she saw. I regressed back into human only to have a strain of Achillies's part on me. Me:This is who I am.... Half Aragami, Half Human. You should avoid me after this mission is done. Laure:I don't think that's bad for me... It's cool but... Your hands are stained.... Me:I like it stained. I hear voices from area C and they sounded like reinforcements. I rushed towards Ophelia and grabbed her out of the ground. I tried to clean my arms but I feel like it's better this way. Baluar:Anyone here???? Ken:Where are you!!!!! Me:Right here!!!!! Baluar appeared and saw the state I'm in, quite messed up with my hands stained with blood until my elbow. Ken saw me and asked what happened to the Vajras but got shocked when he saw what happened behind me. Ken:Is this your doing Jonathan??? Me:Um... Yea.... Lyrr:Hm... This is quite nice for a human to go against two Vajras at once. And what happened to your eye?? Me:I could tell you but you guys can't tell this to anyone, even the Director. Baluar:Why??? Me:I'm half Aragami.... Ken:Oh... Is that how you wrecked those Vajras??? Me:Yep... I think this power could be in tight situations. Lyrr:But since you told us.... You'll have to stick with us for the time being... Me:Yep... Oh by the way, this is Laure F. Zekel. I pointed to Laure who's behind me. Laure:Hi. I'm Laure Flemberg Zekel and I'm under your care. I didn't properly introduce myself when we first met, Arthur. Baluar:Ok, let's go back to the den and get those blood stains off you. We also need to find a way to hide that eye of yours.... Me:Ok. After the helicopter retrieved us from the City and returning to the Den, I went to the washroom and cleaned my bloodstained arms and took a closer look at my face. Despite having being told that I should hide it, I lifted the cover on my eye and I keep seeing two different types of vision... It was Thermal Vision and I could see people through the wall but somethng pricked my eye and my vision returned to normal. Me:Damn that could be useful... I walked out of the washroom and back into my room but saw Laure on my bed where she's waiting for me. I blushed and looked away from her direction. She walked towards me and whispered me through my ear. Laure:From now on, call me Laura and tell me what you know about this Den~ I feel like what happened after this mission is gonna be a scar for the rest of my life. Category:Blog posts